theatreproblemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Laine Thompson
'Laine Lynn Thompson '(December 10, 1995) played by Rachel Thomas is a series regular in the YouTube webseries Theatre Problems. She makes her frist appearance in the episode The Mugging Pt. 1. The Mugging Pt. 1 Laine makes her first appearance in The Mugging Pt. 1. She is in a meeting with Janet and Anna wondering if George and Craig are okay after they were mugged in the parking lot. Craig claims they're okay, but Laine doesn't care all too much, which prompts Craig to reveal the two had dated at one point, but "not exclusively". It is shown that she has hostile feelings towards Craig and does not take a liking to him, even if he was just mugged. She later calls Anna and asks if she wants to go shop around stores for decorations for Mark's graduation party. Anna declines, however, to which Laine continues to say that instead, she'll go to the animal shelter to look at puppies, as she's had a rough day. Anna says she's going to investigate the mugging, and Laine agrees it's a good idea, as she was worried for her friends, even if she doesn't enjoy Craig company. In an early draft of the episode, Laine and Craig had a larger storyline continuing to talk about their relationship history. However, the scenes were never filmed, as it wasn't relevant to the rest of the cohesive plot. Graduation Laine is one of the few characters to appear in the fifth episode, "Graduation". She has attended Mark's graduation with Craig, listening intently as she watches her friend graduate. As he accepts his diploma, she is happy and continues to clap for him. The (Home) Office Part 1 & 2 Laine 's role is increased thoroughly in The (Home) Office Part 1 ''and ''Part 2. She is the second character that speaks in the episode, telling George she and the rest of the theatre kids are not "his people". Laine is at his house to help him raise money for his cousin's Girl Scout troop. She attends the meeting about how to raise the money, however, is generally unimpressed with anything that George has to say. When smelling the scented pinecones in the kitchen, she watches as J.D. tries to woo her, eating the pinecone himself, even having a bit of the pinecone left in his teeth. As he walks away, Laine looks to the camera, impressed with his efforts, but steals two of the pinecones. Later on, she takes one of the pinecones out of her shirt and hands it to J.D., who sniffs it and thanks her; she walks away, looking satisfied. In Part 2, Anna and Tyler go up to Laine to get money for Tyler's incentive idea. When asked, Laine shreds up some money she had on the table, even though it was Monopoly money. As Anna reveals that she knew it was only fake money, Laine hands over the real wad of cash she was keeping inside her shirt. When George reveals that Tina has been hit by his car, he volunteers Laine to drive her to the hospital. a deleted scene, Laine calls George and explains that Tina is in a coma. Future Series creator and head writer Zach Faust has stated that Laine will continue to be a crucial member of the cast. Actress Rachel Thomas is "probably the easiest to work with. She's also the most avaiable, so I try to add her in as much as I can ( - Zach Faust)". Laine will appear in the show's second season. However, with Thomas being a senior, she will be featured a bit less to make room for incoming characters. Faust is playing around with various ideas, mainly one involving a love interest in J.D. In Season 2, the audience will be able to meet Laine's sister.